


Lena Luthor Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Lena Luthor imagines from my Tumblr





	Lena Luthor Imagines

The moment you stepped foot into the elevator, Lena rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it, it's just that you've been acting strange lately. She thought she finally found a friend, someone who didn't see her as just her last name. Lena, however, soon realised how wrong she was. Your conversations began to be short and curt. You didn't give her your usual warm smile you gave whenever you saw her, in fact you barely looked her in the eye. Lena didn't know what brought this on but whatever the reason it hurt.

 

You sank into the far corner of the elevator, wanting nothing more than to disappear. You hated doing this to Lena but it had to be done, that's what you kept telling yourself. All you had to do was last the short amount of time that was the elevator ride. That wishful thinking though stopped abruptly when the elevator came to a sudden stop. The lights flickered as both you and Lena glanced around waiting for it to start up again. When it didn't, Lena began forcefully pushing buttons in hoping that it was the key for the elevator to start moving.

 

"Will you stop doing that. It won't work." You huffed, sliding down so you were sat on the floor.

 

"Oh, so now you'll speak to me." Lena retorted, joining you on the floor. "All it took was for us to be trapped in an elevator."

 

"Lena." You started. This was your chance to explain everything, you wanted to but something was holding you back. Lena saw your hesitation and rolled her eyes.

 

"Tell me, Y/N. Do you hate me because of my last name? Because you think I'm evil just like Lex?" She asked. She tried to convey strength in her tone but you could hear that she was hurt.

 

"No of course not." You assured her. "It's just-"

 

"It's what? If me being a Luthor isn't the issue then what is it?"

 

"It's your mom." You admitted, your voice barely above a whisper. The only reason for Lena hearing you was because you were trapped and it was just the two of you. She gave you a confused look not understanding so you continued. "She- she warned me to stay away from you. If I didn't you would get hurt. I didn't want that to happen."

 

"Y/N, I promise you that she can't hurt me." Lena reached over to hold your hand and gave it a squeeze. You gave a smile before leaning your head onto her shoulder mumbling an apology.


End file.
